The Aftermath of a Death
by kmfc17
Summary: Exactly what happens when Alex visits Addison in LA after Izzie's death? Read to find out. If you like it review.Please!


This is a little one shot that came to me. I am ignoring the fact that Addison loves Noah and Alex loves Izzie because I am in denial and I need Addex. I hope everyone likes it.

P.S.- I don't own any of the characters, Shonda does.

Enjoy!

* * *

Addison was half asleep when she heard her doorbell. She looked at her clock, it was 2:49 a.m., who the heck would be knocking at her door at this hour? She just prayed it wasn't Noah. She had enough of him. She tied her robe around her and went down the stairs; she was almost on the first floor when the bell rang again. "I am coming, I am coming." She turned on the lights as she went and opened the door to find a shocking surprise. "Alex?"

Alex Karev was standing in front of her, he looked tired and sad. "Can I come in?"

I tried to speak but the words didn't come out. I was still in shock, so I just nodded and moved aside to let him in.

"This is a nice house."

"Ahhm, thanks I guess. Can I get you something to drink?" she hated the fact that they were just talking like it was the middle of the afternoon and there were too friends when see each other regularly.

"No thank you, I am okay."

She motioned for him to sit down and she took a seat facing him. "So, what brings you to L.A.?" she wanted to add 'in the middle of the night and to my house' but refrained from it.

"Izzie's dead."

If she thought that seeing him shocked her she wasn't really prepared for these news, she was left speechless. Izzie Stevens dead? How could that be? She had seen her a couple of months ago and she was fine. "What happened?"

He kept twisting his hands. This had seemed like a good idea when he got in the plane, but now he didn't know what to do. "Cancer, terminal"

She knew she would regret it and yet she couldn't stop herself, she sat beside him and took his hands into hers offering what little comfort she could. "I am so sorry. Izzie was a lovely girl; she had such a bright future ahead of her."

"She was my wife." Three times now in a matter of minutes this man had shocked her beyond words. She was speechless so she just kept holding his hands still not understanding exactly why he was here. "We got married two weeks ago. She looked beautiful, and she was smiling and I smiled too. She was happy."

I swallowed hard before speaking. "I am glad she was happy at the end."

He didn't seem to have heard her because he just kept going without even looking at her. "Right after the wedding she had surgery. Derek did it. And she was going to be fine. She was happy and smiling again. Then she started forgetting our conversations a few minutes later. But then she remembered and I smiled at her. And then she closed her eyes and that was the last time I saw her eyes, that was the last time she smiled."

"Oh, Alex. I don't know what to say. Nothing I can say will make it better."

"I went to the funeral. I carried her in her casket. I watched as she was lowered in the ground. Then I got in a plane and came here. I had to get away from all of them."

"Who Alex, your friends?"

"I killed her."

"What? No, Alex you didn't do anything. You were there for her and you made her happy. Don't think like that." She wanted to take him in her arms and make him forget. She was truly sorry for his loss, but a part of her was jealous. Jealous because she was never able to get him to love her like that. She turned towards her and she could see the silent tears that had been falling down his face while he was telling her the story. She wanted to make it all go away for him. If she could she would bring back Izzie Stevens from the dead if it meant seeing him happy, even if it would break her heart.

"Addison, I killed her. I killed her because I couldn't love her enough."

"What?" she was shocked again. The power this man had over her!

"I married her and I smiled at her and I sat beside her and held her but I didn't love her enough. I never loved her like she deserved to be loved."

"Alex please don't." She said his name in a soft voice, pleading with him not to continue. Not to play with her heart.

But he ignored her; he strengthened his hold on her hands and kept talking. "She knew it too you know. She knew that every time I kissed her I thought of you, she knew that when I said 'I Do' I was seeing you in that white dress and not her. She knew I was lying and yet she smiled at me. When I told her I loved her, she knew I was saying it to you; and when she died I couldn't cry because I can only cry with you."

"Oh Alex." The wall she had built around her heart after her last encounter with him came down in a second after hearing his words. She moved closer to him, hugged him and let him cry.

She would let him cry as much as he needed and be there for him. And when he no longer needed to cry then she would tell him she loved him too and when the guilt of Izzie Stevens' death no longer haunted him they would try having a relationship because love as strong as theirs was unique.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Please review and let me know what you think._**


End file.
